Pokemon Cobalt and Violet Version
by Blaz1nAng3l
Summary: Brad, Sara and Kenny are three normal teenagers. That is until Prof. Jasper moves to their town, with a mission. Rated M for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1 A New World

Chapter 1 – A New World

(21st July 2011) Brad looked around as he stepped out of the truck he has just moved in. It was 21st July 2011. His birthday. So far it had been shit. First, at 2am his father left his mother. At 4am his father kicked him and his mother out of the house. At 7am they had a foreign taxi driver who wouldn't shut up. Finally, at 10am he arrived at Mattertown. The home of sandy beaches, quiet parks and fit girls. There was only one school in the entire city, which was exactly seven miles away from where Brad was staying.

"Well this is gunna be brilliant" said Brad.

**** three hours later ****

Brad had finally set his Xbox up in his room, played a little Black Ops to get his mind off what happened earlier. At 1pm he left the house to look for some girls. Brad was exactly Fifteen so he was mature enough to be looking for girls. Or so he said. He simply had to glance across the road, to see Sara. It was truly love at first sight. He walked over to her.

"Hey what's up?" he asked her.

"Not much" She replied. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Sara.

"My name's Brad, I moved here from the Hoenn region." Brad answered

"My name's Sara, I just moved too, wanna be friends, I mean, just until we find someone else" Sara said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Brad replied.

Brad and Sara became best friends for months before Prof. Jasper moved to Mattertown. He was the Prof. of Ectera region.

"Wow" said Sara as she looked at Jasper's newly built lab.

"I'd like to see the inside, care to join me?" asked Brad

Sara giggled. "Only if you promise to protect me" said Sara sarcastically. Brad and Sara both laughed. They lifted a scaffold and walked through the newly built window, which had no glass. Sara was scared, but didn't show it. She gripped his hand. He looked sharply to his left to see fear in her eyes.

"Sara, this place was built this year, its not haunted" said Brad.

"I know, it's just… did you hear the stories of what happened just over a year ago?" asked Sara

"No, what happened?" Brad asked.

"Basically, three guys went into the building that was here before this one, they thought it was empty. So they carried on into the darkness" said Sara

"Go on" said Brad

"They rolled up some cigarettes and smoked away, until the drunk owner came back" said Sara

"So what happened?" asked Brad

"He got an axe and mutilated them all" replied Sara

"Pfft, as if" said Brad. As he said this someone walked into the room, they couldn't see the persons face. He walked towards them.


	2. Chapter 2  The Start of a Journey

Chapter 2 – The Start of A Journey

Brad and Sara stared at thee figure. Trying not to show any fear. The figure carried on walking towards them. Until Brad remembered his flashlight and pulled it out of his pocket. He then shone it into the figures eyes.

"That hurts you stupid little bastard" said the man.

"Proffessor Jasper?" Sara shouted.

"Yes, what are you two doing in here?" asked Jasper.

"Well… Uh… We… Uh… We… Were checking to see if there was any flaws in the building" Said Brad awkwardly

"Nope, seems ok to me" said Brad

"That was the cheapest shot I've ever heard" said Jasper. "But on the other hand. You two seem up for adventure. Would you care to come back here in a couple of days" said Jasper. Brad stood up and took Sara's hand, then walked out the door

*** three days later ***

Brad shook in his bed as his alarm clock went off. He instantly got up. Got dressed then turned his Xbox on. But for some reason it wouldn't connect to Xbox Live.

"MOM DID YOU REMEMBER TO PAY THE BILL" shouted Brad so his mum would hear him.

"SHIT, SORRY I FORGOT" said his mother. Brad then left the house and went to call for Sara. He knocked at the door.

"Hello" said Sara's Sister.

"Is Sara in?" asked Brad

"SARA, YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE" shouted Sara's Sister. Sara came running downstairs. 

"He's not my boyfriend" she said. She went outside and closed the door behind her.

"What's Up?" she asked

"Not much, Prof. Jasper asked us to come round to the lab the other day, I'm bored as fuck so… Do you want to go?" asked Brad

"Sure, might as well" said Sara


	3. Chapter 3  Their First Pokemon

Chapter 3 – Their First Pokemon

Sara and Brad arrived at Prof. Jasper's lab and both looked through the door.

"Come in" said Prof. Jasper. Brad and Sara gazed at his lab. It was a work of Art. To say the least. Paintings and Bookshelves were strewn about the room.

"Two things" said Jasper

"What is it?" asked Brad

"One, here is my nephew, Kenny. I would like you two to become friends with him" said Prof. Jasper.

"What's the second one?" asked Sara

"I have a mission for you three, it will involve courage, strength, and willpower to prevail." Said Jasper

"Well, we're living in a Pokemon world and I've played the Pokemon games so. I'm guessing your gunna give us a Pokedex, One Pokemon and Five Pokeballs" said Brad

"Wow, way to spoil a guy's fun" said Prof. Jasper. Prof. Jasper handed them each a Pokeball

"Open them" said Jasper. Brad opened his and a red salamander type Pokemon popped out.

"Cool, a Charmander" said Brad. Sara lifted her ball and threw it at the ground. A Blue Turtle like Pokemon popped out. Her jaw dropped

"Holy Fuck, a Squirtle" said Sara. Kenny threw his pokeball and a Green Bulb looking Pokemon popped out.

"Sweet, a Bulbasaur" said Kenny.

"Now you all have your Pokemon. Me and my collegues are gunna test your skills" said Prof. Jasper. Two other Proffessor Looking People walked up to them, With a ball in their hands.


End file.
